The purpose of this study is to clarify the role of the immunologic mechanism as the major pathogenetic factor of dengue hemorrhagic fever and dengue shock syndrome. The approach would be based on the application of immunochemical and immunocytological techniques to detect and quantitate dengue antigen, antibody, and virus antibody complex in the serum of patients at different times in the course of the infection.